


You... Him...

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Please notice that there are 2 characters. One is in italic, and the other one is not.





	You... Him...

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that there are 2 characters. One is in italic, and the other one is not.

_The sun obviously doesn’t like me to be here,_

_It shines so bright, telling me to disappear._

_But the wind is so kind to me,_

_It blows slowly, holding me gently._

_Here I am, waiting for you to come back again,_

_Even though I know it’s all in vain._

_Still I want you to smile at me like you used to,_

_Still I want you to always say “I Love You”._

_Where are you now, my beloved one?_

_Are you happy in the embrace of the blue ocean?_

_Do you hear my heart’s been screaming,_

_“I miss you”, never stops even when I’m dreaming._

_Now the ocean looks very calm,_

_Is it because you are there somewhere inside her little palm?_

_May I go there to where you are?_

_It’s right in front of me, it’s not that far._

_Just a few step away until I can meet you,_

_I just need to give up my breath, that’s all I should do._

_I step forward, closer and closer,_

_Now the wave is reaching my shoulder._

_Just a few step away until I can meet you,_

_Ah, I can’t wait to be together like we used to._

 

= = =

 

The sun shines brightly it’s not so friendly,

But the wind blows so gently, unexpectedly.

There’s someone there, it’s so rare.

Standing under this heat, normally people won’t dare.

 

I keep looking at him, he catch my attention.

I wonder what happen for him to make that expression.

He stands there silently, staring at the horizon,

For no reason suddenly I get this certain suspicion.

 

How I hope  it’s just my imagination,

that he’s walking closer and closer towards the ocean.

It brings shivers to my spine,

when I see he’s ready to drown.

 

Like a merman that long for the sea,

Enchanting and beaitiful is what I see

But whatever it may be, this choice of his, I will never agree.

I run there immediately, as fast as my feet let me.

 

= = =

 

_Someone yells something from afar,_

_He runs towards me fast like a shooting star._

_I turn my head seeing him trying to reach me,_

_His eyes fixed on me, it’s unbelievable to see._

_He grabs and holds my hand so tight,_

_So fast, I don’t have any chance to fight._

_He drags me away from the ocean,_

_even though I want to go towards opposite direction._

_Without knowing what I want to do,_

_He’s pulling me further and further away from you._

 

= = =

 

_"What are you doing?” I ask him,_

_I should let him know I don’t do this on a whim._

_But then he yells at me,_

_I wonder why he’s that angry._

“Are you out of your mind” is the first thing I said,

Whatever he tells me, it doesn’t get in my head.

The look on his face clearly shows,

that his will to live is no longer glow.

 

_He grab my shoulders I can feel his hand shaking,_

_“never do that again” is what he’s been saying._

_Doesn’t he understand that my heart is frozen?_

_My time is stopping, I’ll soon be broken._

 

I want to help him is what I’m thinking.

I’ll make him tell me everything even if it’s hurting.

I feel like I don’t want to leave him alone,

Even though each other we haven’t yet known.

 

_“Who are you? Come to my life out the blue.”_

_My frozen heart, I wonder if he can break through.  
_

 

For this beautiful person who’s trapped in his sorrow,

I’ll do everything I can so he can always see tomorrow.


End file.
